Rosas
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: As vezes, aprendemos as melhores lições das piores maneiras possíveis. Devemos aprender com o sofrimento, pois é através dele que crescemos. Presente de aniversário para o Shura. [Yaoi Dite x MM x Shura]


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

-- Dite, amorzinho, não fica bravo comigo! Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração.

-- Meu presente de aniversário para o Shura!!!!!!!!! Espanhol, está na hora de dar o troco! .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rosas**

_Aquarius Chann_

_**Rosas Brancas**_

Eu sou considerado o mais belo dentre os dozes cavaleiros de ouro. E eu concordo com tal fato. Eu realmente sou o mais belo cavaleiro de ouro. Tenho consciência do poder da minha beleza e a uso, seja em beneficio próprio ou para vencer algum inimigo. Conquisto a todos. Tenho quem eu quero. Faço o que eu quiser com homens e mulheres. Maltrato todos com quem me deito, e eles sempre voltam pedindo mais. Tenho vários casos. Nenhuma paixão. Apenas um amor. Apenas ele habita minha mente, meu coração. Apenas com ele eu faria amor. Apenas ele merece meu amor.

_**Rosas Salmão**_

Nunca me cansei de jogar meu charme para ele. E ele sempre me esnobou. Só fachada. Eu sei que ele me deseja. Eu sei que ele quer se deitar comigo. Mas ele não se entrega. Por quê? Porque tem de manter essa imagem de durão que ele criou, de homem machão, matador, garanhão. Mas eu sei que tudo isso é mentira; ele é um amor de pessoa. Não sei bem o que mais me atrai nele: se é esse jeito brutal de ser, se é sua indiferença comigo, se é esse porte másculo que só ele tem, se é o cheiro animal dele... se é tudo isso junto...

Apenas sei que a cada dia estou mais apaixonado por ele.

Hoje notei seus olhares para mim. Também, com a super produção que eu fiz: cabelo, maquiagem, roupa nova e, claro, perfume. Passei por ele com o meu melhor sorriso. E ele retribuiu. Máscara da Morte sorriu para mim! Não resisti. Parei para conversar com ele. Conversamos por uns cinco minutos e eu sai. O deixei sozinho de propósito, para ter um gostinho de quero mais. Deu certo, pois ele perguntou se poderia ir à minha casa mais tarde. Sorrindo, respondi que sim.

_**Rosas Vermelhas**_

A minha noite tão esperada chegou. MM está nesse momento sentado em meu sofá, bebendo um vinho que comprei especialmente para nossa noite.

Ele me olha de uma forma como nunca fui olhado antes. Com desejo. Com paixão. Ele consegue me deixar sem graça. Ele sorri e eu me desmancho.

Começamos a nos beijar. As carícias aumentam, já não consigo esconder minha excitação. Não consigo controlar meus movimentos e minhas sensações. Ele sabe disso e me provoca ainda mais. Aumenta o ritmo do beijo, e meu coração também aumenta o ritmo das batidas. Ele me aperta nos lugares certos, e não consigo conter os gemidos. Ele sorri. Vamos para o meu quarto e eu tenho a transa mais perfeita da minha vida. É a primeira vez que eu não faço sexo. Fiz amor.

Eu estou amando esse homem. Eu me encaixo no peito dele e fecho os olhos. Tudo nele é perfeito. O corpo moreno e muito musculoso, o cabelo revolto, os olhos claros, a boca carnuda... eu o amo. O amo e o quero só pra mim.

_**Rosas Salmão**_

Acordei. Será que foi mais um sonho? Não, ainda sinto seu cheiro forte e marcante. Ainda sinto sua presença. Mas ele não está em minha cama. Levanto-me e procuro pela minha casa, mas não o encontro. Foi embora sem ao menos dizer tchau... não tem problema. Troco de roupa e desço à casa dele. Ele não está. Desço até as arenas e o encontro lutando. Está suado. Ah, como eu queria ser essas gotas de suor que passeiam livremente pelo seu belo corpo.

Passo por ele, mas não consigo chamar sua atenção. Começo a conversar com uns cavaleiros e a rir alto, muito alto, mas mesmo assim ele não me olha. Aceno para ele, ele vira o rosto. Está me esnobando novamente. Hum, será um joguinho dele? Ok, garanhão, vou entrar no seu jogo. Vamos ver quem ganha?

_**Rosas Brancas**_

O treino termina. Todos os cavaleiros ficam conversando na arena, mas MM sai de lá com Shura. Os dois começam a subir as escadas. Somente os dois. Eu os sigo. Eles nunca se deram muito bem. Alguma devem estar aprontando. Eles entram na casa de Câncer. Eu fico do lado de fora esperando. Dez minutos e nada do Shura sair. Devo entrar para ver o que está acontecendo? Melhor não. Caminho em volta da casa e vejo uma janela aberta. É a janela do banheiro. Vejo MM dentro da banheira tomando banho e...e... Shura está com ele! Os dois estão tomando banho juntos! E não apenas isso... eles estão... ah, não posso acreditar... não os dois... não o MM... não com o Shura!

Vejo meu amado dentro do Shura... o espanhol sentado no colo do homem, no mesmo lugar que eu ocupei na noite anterior. Eles se beijam com ardor. Vejo MM correndo sua grande mão pelas costas do espanhol, apertando-o. Shura solta um gemido, que é abafado pelo beijo que MM lhe dá. Shura se solta e vai descendo a boca pelo pescoço de MM, que joga a cabeça para trás. Ele parece estar gostando muito, pois noto sua dificuldade em respirar.

Vejo a língua do espanhol percorrendo o corpo do homem que eu tanto desejo. Sua língua parece ter vida própria, tamanha a vontade e voracidade com que passeia pelos músculos do corpo que fora meu. MM fala coisas desconexas, o que parece dar incentivo para que o espanhol continue sua sessão de tortura. Não uma tortura para MM, pois ele está extasiado, mas tortura para mim, pois tenho de ver o homem que amo dando prazer a outro homem.

Shura começa sua cavalgada em cima do meu MM. As caricias aumentam, fazendo os gemidos aumentarem também. Os dois se contorcem. Custo a acreditar que o meu amado está com esse espanhol.

Um longo gemido de prazer. Os dois fecham os olhos e se agarram ainda com mais força. Eles terminam. Saem da banheira, se enxugam e se beijam novamente. Eu não acredito. O homem que ontem se deitou comigo, hoje está com... com o Shura?! Os dois se odiavam! E hoje estão juntos!

Deixo-me cair de joelhos e não consigo evitar as lágrimas. Prazer. Foi isso o que eles sentiram. Maldito. Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

_**Rosas Murchas**_

Espero Shura sair e entro na casa de Câncer. Chorando, pergunto o porquê dele ter feito aquilo comigo. Ele apenas solta sua característica gargalhada cínica. Minhas lágrimas aumentam.

-Quem me procurou foi você e não o contrário. – Ele diz e vira as costas.

-Mas eu pensei que você gostasse de mim...

-Eu? E de onde você tirou isso?

-Mas...

Afrodite, eu não sou imbecil como todas as pessoas que se deitam com você. Eu sei o quão fútil você é.

-Máscara...

-Eu me deitei com você apenas para... saber se era tudo aquilo que falam.

Dou um soco no rosto dele. Ele sorri.

-Não se faça de ofendido.

-Eu exijo respeito!

-Respeito? Logo você? Afrodite, me poupe! Você é o único aqui que não merece respeito.

Tento socá-lo novamente, mas ele segura o meu braço. Mais lágrimas. Será que devo falar?

-Máscara eu...

-Você o que?

-Eu te amo!

-Hahahaha

-É sério!

-Afrodite, isso não vai funcionar comigo.

-Mas é verdade. Eu te amo!

-Você me ama e o amo o Shura.

-Mentira, você não o ama!

-Então por que eu transei com ele no meu banheiro?

-Hã...?

-Não se faça de desentendido. Eu sei que você viu.

-Você sabia que eu estava vendo?

-Nós dois sabíamos.

-Não acredito...

-Pode acreditar. E quer saber? O Shura é muito melhor que você...

Outro soco. Dessa vez seu nariz sangra.

-Você é muito desumano...

-É... tenho mesmo essa fama por aqui.

Ele sorri satisfeito. Cretino.

-Afrodite, me faz um favor? Sai da minha casa?

Eu saio e corro para a minha casa. Ao entrar, tropeço no tapete e caio. Minha boca sangra devido ao corte que fiz ao cair. Eu choro de dor. Mas não é pela dor do corte na boca. É pela dor do corte em meu coração. Meu coração dói como nunca doera antes. Ele parece querer explodir. Parece sangrar. Fico deitado no tapete. Chorando e sangrando.

Cretino. Não acredito que fui tão... humilhado. Minhas lágrimas aumentam mais e começo a soluçar. Por quê? Por que eu tenho de passar por isso? Por que, com tantos homens aqui, fui me apaixonar logo por ele?

Por que tem de ser assim? Por que o amor tem que doer tanto?

Será que toda pessoas que amam passam por isso?

Será que eu voltarei a amar?

_**Fim**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Escrita em 19/11/06_

Hum... triste?

Essa fic foi baseada em um trabalho que eu fiz no 1º ano de faculdade. Nós tivemos de fazer uma análise semiótica do filme "Beleza Americana". Quem já assistiu deve ter percebido a quantidade de rosas que aparecem no filme. As cores da rosas representam os sentimentos momentâneos dos personagens. Rosas Brancas, falta de interesse. Rosas Salmão, algum interesse. Rosas Vermelhas, total interesse, vontade, sentimentos...

Eu queria escrever uma fic desse trio, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Lendo algumas fics, sempre o Dite levava a melhor com o MM e o coitadinho do Shura ficava jogado, abandonado, curtindo a maior dor de cotovelo...

Foi quando eu li uma fic da Lamari, "Eu sei que acabou". Ela escreveu um put'' lemon do MM com o Shura... nossa, fiquei babando ao imaginar a cena O.O

Ai me veio essa idéia de fazer o Shura ficar com o MM e o Dite ficar chupando o dedo.

Quero deixar claro que eu não sou contra MM x Dite, apenas quis mostrar o outro lado... dar uma "lição" no Ditezinho... Mas eu continuo adorando esse pisciano!

Shura, espanhol lindo, está ai o seu presente de aniversário!


End file.
